Nous
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Blair Jim. POV Simon. OS.


_**Voilà voilà, une petite fic qui me trottait dans la tête.  
Il n'y aura pas de suite, je pense...  
Pour ceux qui attendent mes autres écrits... Baaaaaaaaaah... Faut que je les reprenne a zéro suite a des formatages répétitifs, j'ai pas le courage pour le moment, On verra plus tard. **_

* * *

« Rappelle-t'en Simon, quoi qu'il arrive, Sandburg et moi, on veut rester ici... »

Jim désignait leur appartement. Celui que Blair et lui partageaient depuis des années. Et sa volonté qu'ils y restent toujours ensemble...

Il se rappelait aussi, avoir considéré Sandburg comme un parasite, au départ. Mais Sandburg a su s'imposer à Jim, et Jim le lui imposer.

Il avait vu le tutoiement succéder au vouvoiement, Sandburg emménager chez Jim après la destruction de son hangar, les débuts d'une cohabitation difficile. L'énervement de Jim s'était apaisé, une amitié avait fini par naître, pour devenir bien plus.

Oh, Simon n'était pas dupe.

Il savait que Jim ne l'admettrait jamais. Il ne disait jamais « chez nous », ni même « nous » pour les désigner eux et leur logement. C'était toujours Sandburg et moi. Puis Blair et moi.

Il n'était pas forcément d'accord, mais qui était-il pour juger ? Lui-même n'aurait-il pas tout risqué, à un moment de sa vie, pour Joël ? Mais Joël l'avait en quelque sorte trahi, en se mariant. Alors Simon s'était marié. Et si son fils était une de ses plus grandes joies, sa femme était un de ses plus mauvais souvenirs.

Sandburg pourrait l'admettre, il était bien plus ouvert, il trouverait ça naturel, ce lien profond qu'ils ont. Mais jamais il ne le risquerait sans savoir ce que Jim en pense.

Simon et Jim étaient amis de longue date, plus que des collègues. Simon connaissait bien Jim, mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Et Simon pensait que Sandburg était le remède qu'il fallait à Jim, pour tout. Que ce soit comme temperance pour les pouvoirs de Sentinelle, comme lien avec les humains, ou simplement comme ami. Avant Sandburg, Jim parlait encore moins, Jim n'acceptait aucune aide, il était apprécié, mais comme véritable ami il n'avait que Simon, et une relative complicité avec son ex-femme...

Simon savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler. C'était leur histoire à eux, mais les voir si maladroits, et parfois si malheureux de ne pas compléter cette relation platonique, démangeait Simon et lui donnait envie de les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour le bien de Jim. Et un peu pour celui de Sandburg. Il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas, mais il n'avait pas à se prendre pour Dieu...

Voilà où Simon Banks en était de ses réflexions quand on frappa à sa porte.

« Ah, Jim, Sandburg. »

Ça faisait râler Blair que Simon s'entête à l'appeler par son nom de famille, comme s'il n'était toujours qu'un parasite qui se collait à Jim comme un chercheur à son cobaye. Et ça amusait Simon de voir l'inévitable grimace que son ami ferait.

Il leur expliqua leur mission, et demanda à Sandburg de rester un peu, sans Jim, le temps que celui-ci aille chercher quelque chose.

« J'ai encore gaffé, Simon ? »

« Non, j'ai quelque chose à te dire en tant qu'amis, non en tant que supérieur »

Il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, même si le commissariat n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour. Et il lui dit.

Sandburg ouvrit des yeux aussi larges et ronds que des soucoupes, mais ne nia rien. Il se contenta de baisser la tête, et d'opiner légèrement du chef. Simon dit à Blair ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, et se sentait mal d'intervenir là dedans... Mais encore plus mal de ne rien faire.

Peut-être était-il lui aussi trop proche de Jim.

Sandburg et Jim partis pour leur mission, Simon s'interrogeait. Depuis quand se mêlait(il à ce point de la vie des autres ? Depuis qu'il estimait avoir gâché la sienne, sans doute... Un jour, il faudrait qu'il ait cette fameuse discussion avec Joël, celle qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu et qui aurait pu tout changer, même si Simon n'avait pas que des regrets.

Il passa une très mauvaise nuit, et une très mauvaise semaine.

Mais quand il revit ses amis et collaborateurs quelques jours plus tard, un regard de Blair lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, et que Jim ne serait plus jamais malheureux.

Peut-être devrait-il songer à en faire autant...

_**fin**_

**Un petit mot ?**


End file.
